Unclear
by Usami
Summary: /PMD: Explorers of Sky/ Sometimes, he wished he could understand just what was going on in his companion's head...


This is a story I've really wanted to write for a while. Just because Chatot deserves some love too. Anyway, this actually takes place before the game. This is how I think certain series of events happened, because it makes sense...Well, it makes sense in my mind, at least. Let me know if it's okay. Enjoy!

**Unclear**

"What?!" Chatot squawked, turning to look at his companion in surprise. "You want to start an exploration guild?"

Wigglytuff nodded. "Yup!" he sang. "We can run it together!"

The bird frowned as he stared at the other Pokémon, trying to figure out what Wigglytuff was thinking. But, as always, the large smile on his friend's face revealed none of his true thoughts.

Wigglytuff was certainly a difficult one to comprehend. Even after traveling with him after all this time, Chatot still didn't understand the way his mind worked sometimes. Moments just like earlier that evening, when Wigglytuff dragged him along to climb this rocky cliff just so they could watch the sunset. Or just now, after Wigglytuff stated rather casually the desire to open an exploration guild.

Truthfully, though, he was flattered that such a gifted explorer like Wigglytuff actually considered letting him help run the guild. But the idea just seemed so _sudden_, and he couldn't determine what prompted Wigglytuff to conceive it in the first place.

Clearing his throat, Chatot then turned to look back at the landscape spread out before them. "It requires a great deal of work to run a guild," he said after a moment. He decided to try taking this conversation slowly.

"I know," Wigglytuff replied.

"A worthy guild must have an excellent reputation. That means we must be up-to-date with all the current news, as well as retain a plethora of knowledge about the world."

"Yup."

"The guild must also have a prime location that is both accessible to others while fortified to protect against intruders, a set of rules and regulations to organize the guild efficiently…not to mention the money involved to operate such a facility."

"We'll manage."

"The individuals we recruit must be dedicated, and their actions must reflect the image of a guild we want other Pokémon to aspire to. That would put us under a large amount of pressure to perform satisfactorily."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Chatot ruffled his feathers with a small huff. He should have realized by now that beating around the bush would get nowhere with Wigglytuff. He would just have to go directly to the heart of the matter. "Why would you want to start an exploration guild?"

If possible, Wigglytuff's smile brightened. "It'll be fun!"

Chatot felt an irritated twitch in his eye. "Fun?" he parroted.

Wigglytuff nodded. "Just think of all the new friends we'll get to make!" he said, waving his arms around in an excited gesture. "And we can teach them to become explorers too!"

Chatot shifted his gaze to the ground, unable to prevent the pang of jealousy that welled up within him. Back when he had first joined Wigglytuff, he had a difficult time getting the Balloon Pokémon to take him as an exploration apprentice. Not because Wigglytuff was unwilling to travel with him – actually, Wigglytuff had been excited to travel with a new friend. It was because he couldn't get Wigglytuff to sincerely train him as an explorer. During their adventures, he couldn't tell what Wigglytuff was thinking, and he often wondered if something they did was meant to teach him, or if it was done for Wigglytuff's own amusement.

It had taken him so long to get Wigglytuff to take his exploration training seriously. But now he was willing to open an exploration guild, to teach other Pokémon how to explore? Why?

"Don't you think it's a good idea, Chatot?" Wigglytuff suddenly asked, snapping the bird out of his thoughts.

"I-I…suppose," Chatot answered hesitantly. "And…this is something you would really like to do?"

Wigglytuff nodded again, his smile fading a bit as he finally turned to look at Chatot. "Because," he added, almost reluctantly, "if we help other Pokémon who want to be explorers…then we can teach them what to do in case there's an emergency, right? We can teach them what to do…in case someone really gets hurt."

And then Chatot began to understand.

Subconsciously he placed a wing to the bandages wrapped around his chest. It had been days since they were attacked in Brine Cave, but he was still taking time to heal. He still didn't know what happened that time, most likely due to the severity of his injuries, and the first thing he could actually remember was waking up to see Wigglytuff treating his wounds. The senior explorer did mention another Pokémon coming to help after he'd been knocked out, and the promise to stop exploring in Brine Cave, but that was it. Wigglytuff didn't offer any other explanation about what occurred, and they never discussed it other than Wigglytuff asking about his injuries now and then.

To be honest, though, Chatot had no desire to learn what took place that day. He was so ashamed of being so quickly beaten by those rogue Pokémon that he didn't mind letting the subject drop. He also wasn't bothered by the fact that they must stop exploring Brine Cave any further. There wasn't much there other than a strange undecipherable pattern anyway, and if he never had to step foot in that dungeon again, that was fine by him.

But at last he was beginning to realize what Wigglytuff was thinking. He recalled his companion saying how he hadn't known what to do after Chatot was knocked out. Luckily, another Pokémon had come by to assist them. So now, Wigglytuff wished to open a guild to train other Pokémon…so that they might know what to do should they ever find themselves in a similar situation.

Feeling the other's eyes still on him, Chatot took one last glimpse of the sun as it disappeared down the horizon. "Perhaps…establishing an exploration guild wouldn't be so bad," he said after a moment.

"Yup," Wigglytuff said. "We can do it. And that way, at least no one would have to be alone."

The two remained sitting at the top of that cliff, watching the night as it began to spread across the sky. Chatot briefly glanced at the Balloon Pokémon, that cheerful smile back on the other's face. His companion's last statement once again left the bird feeling uncertain and a little worried.

Wigglytuff had already reassured him, repeatedly, that he'd been fine after Chatot was knocked out, and that he had defeated the vicious Pokémon easily. But it still didn't make Chatot feel any better about it. Not only had he been so easily defeated by those brutes, but he had left Wigglytuff alone to fend for himself. After everything Wigglytuff had done for him – whether he understood it or not – he hadn't been able to help at all.

Well, he was determined to be of some help now. If Wigglytuff wanted to run an exploration guild, then Chatot vowed to do whatever it took to ensure the guild was successful. He owed Wigglytuff that much at least.

**The End**


End file.
